


Crawling Home

by Uliet



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Flash Fiction, Heartbreak, One Shot, fenris died to protect hawke, i am utter trash, this is what I get for listing to Hozier while thinking of FenHawke at 4am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uliet/pseuds/Uliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris died on the battlefield to protect Hawke. She is trying to cope while they lay him to rest on her estate. very short angsty piece written to Hozier's "Work Song."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawling Home

“When my time comes around  
lay me gently in the cold dark earth.  
No grave can hold my body down,  
I’ll crawl home to her.”  
  
    Hawke would not weep, not in front of everyone. Not even when Fenris’ body was lowered into the small grave that had been dug on the grounds of her estate. She stood at the foot of that deep hole, staring down at the slight frame that had once seemed so large to her, so strong, despite his mean stature. Now in death it was so small. Broken. All the blood had gone from it, soaked instead into the mud of the battlefield. Into her armor. Into her being. It would never scrub clean.

    She threw a handful of earth into the grave. They all did. They would not see her cry. They would not see their champion weak. Even though there was nothing of their champion left in the hallow shell they still fondly called ‘Hawke.’ Her spirit had fled long ago; it roamed that battlefield and screamed his name until it was hoarse. But her spirit would never find his. It had been shattered with his body. Shattered to protect her

   No food nor sleep would she take. The body of Marie Hawke sat at her bedroom window and stared out at that patch of dead grass that was the only marker for his grave. She would have put flowers there, but he had never been the sort of man to want them.

    She spent some time in the library, fingers moving of the spines of books without reading their titles. She had taught him how to read and in the process seemed to have forget how, herself. The letters made no sense anymore. In time she would remember. She would heal. For now, the pain was still too great.

    The front door banged open. It sounded like rain outside, pounding against the windows. She could smell it in the air from the open door. Everyone was gone, dismissed because she could not stand to see their sympathetic faces. So she wandered into the foyer alone.

    His body stood by the hearth, lit only by the fire and the lyrium tattoos. They still sparked and glowed, crackling under his greyed skin. They still had life where his body had none. His eyes with milky and dull. No, there was no spirt there, merely an empty shell like herself. The spirit was gone but the lyrium tattoos that had been his constant torment in life would not let his body rest even in death. No grave could contain it and it had clawed its way out from under the sodden earth. And because it was so used to being close to her, that was where it had crawled to. She was Home.


End file.
